psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0203 The Devil's Proof
The Devil's Proof is the third episode of Psycho-Pass 2. Synopsis Inspector Mizue Shisui wakes up in an unfamiliar room, finding herself fixed, with a Dominator pointed at her, and an eye missing. Then Kirito Kamui comes up and tells her the reason, and shows her how her Crime Coefficient changes due to his effort. Quotes *"My name is Kirito Kamui. I want to make you and this world clear... so clear that they're completely invisible." — Kirito Kamui to Mizue Shisui *"There's no way someone could have broken in. But, there's also no reason to think that the Inspector lost her mind. So as things stand, we're faced with two impossible scenarios. But one of them definitely happened. If the chances of each happening is equally probable... Enforcers should trust the Inspector." — Sakuya Togane to Mika Shimotsuki *"You think I'm the type that can be swayed by appeals to the heart?" — Joji Saiga to Akane Tsunemori *"Are you joking? I'm an Inspector. And a human." — Nobuchika Ginoza offers Risa Aoyanagi to have a drink, but she refuses at first *"I sometimes wonder...if I put a lid on my feelings the moment I killed him. When both my joy and sadness reach a certain point, this lid makes sure they don't come flowing out. Even when I try to feel with everything I've got, it seems like I'm looking on from outside of this lid with cold eyes...That's how I feel. But... I feel that this lid starts to come off when I'm holding a Dominator. Because it starts to come off, my rationality stops it. That rationality is indeed what makes me an Inspector. That time... when I shot Kitazawa, too, I almost enjoyed it. That's a bit dangerous, isn't it... All I've got now is this job. I'll definitely cling to it." — Aoyanagi to Ginoza *"No! That won't work! Medication can't save anyone. It changes nothing! Everyone needs to open their eyes. They can't just rely on medication... if they really want to be saved. I have to save you guys." — Koki Mima Trivia *The conversation between Tsunemori and Ginoza in her house is quite interesting. Ginoza first sighs at the young girl for not making her house tidy. Then when he starts to doubt, Tsunemori asks the Enforcer to point his Dominator at her to check her Hue, which is an offense. This is quite similar to when Enforcer Kogami shows his dissatisfaction to Inspector Ginoza, and Ginoza just lets him to "complain to the Chief." This is because Ginoza has closer relationship with Tsunemori now, and sees her as a friend. *Between this and the last episode, the opening and the ending were altered. *Some of the coins Ginoza decorates his flat with are Euros, the currency adopted in most European countries since 1999. In a close-up you can see a collection of country specific 1-Euro coins. From top left to bottom right they are coins from: Belgium, Germany, Ireland, Greece, Spain, Slovakia, France, Italy, Slovakia (again), Luxembourg, Netherlands, Finland, Austria, Portugal, Slovenia, Cyprus, Malta. The one missing from the shot is probably Estonia as the collection is composed of all coins that were adopted between the years 1999 and 2011. Since they were only 17 countries in the Eurozone during that time, the Slovakian coin appears twice. *The brown dog is Ginoza's aged husky, Dime, which he is able to keep after becoming an Enforcer. Category:Episodes